I Don't Care About Anything but You
by takaraandelle
Summary: Sniffles is baffled when Nutty comes home from a 10 year trip and everyone but him remembers the crazy sugar addict. And for some reason, some of the others are even scared of Nutty. BL, don't like it? Don't read. Humanization of characters. SnifflesXNutty, LumpyXThe Mole, hinted LammyXMr. Pickles so far.


**Author's note: I've just recently become a fan of HTF so bare with me if I make mistakes. I did, however, study the wiki and watch it all the way through so that should be okay.**

Pushing up my glasses, I scribbled a few notes on my yellow note pad. I wrote around the grease stain, and then placed my pen down. Then, my attention was taken by the experiment in front of me. I was tinkering with lumpy's old engine. Hopefully, I'd be able to make something useful out of it. I messed with one of the screws as the alarm on my phone went off. I slid off my gloves and picked up the phone. I turned off the alarm and went inside the house. Lumpy was asleep on the couch with the 'help wanted' page of the newspaper on his face. I pulled it off of him and shook him awake.

"W-wha…." He woke up and looked up at me.

"I'm heading to work now, what do you want me to bring back for dinner tonight?" I put the page on the coffee table and stood up.

"I can cook." He grumbled and turned on the TV.

"No way, remember what happened last time you cooked? I'm still cleaning up that poor chicken's blood off the ceiling." I hung my coat up and washed my hands.

"Get tacos then." Lumpy looked up at me, his antler earrings catching the light from the lamp.

"Okay." I grabbed my wallet and keys as I heard the tapping of mole come through the door. "Wrong house, again."

"Not this time, I asked him to pick me up some toilet paper." Lumpy walked over and opened the paper bag the mole had. He frowned. "This is sand paper."

I gave Lumpy an are-you-serious face. "What do you expect, asking him to get it for you? Oh crap, I'm running late. I'll drive you home after work." I told the mole as I gathered my things. "Lumpy, keep an eye on him until I'm back."

I ran out and sighed, seeing that the moles car had collided with our mailbox. I thought of a new invention that would prevent it from happening again as I got into my car. As I drove to work, I saw Cuddles and Flaky jogging together. A little ways down, I spotted Russell chasing after Lifty and Shifty. I then pulled into Lammy's baking goods store and bakery. I spotted her flipping the open sign through the window.

Getting out of my car, I pulled my keys out with me and then locked the door. I walked into the store and smiled at her.

"Mm, Hello Sniffles." Her white hair was all over the place and the place smelled of cleaning products.

"Did Petunia come over?" I giggled and she let out a puff of air.

"God, I wish. No, an old friend is coming back to town today. We promised to show each other how far we've gotten over these 10 years. We both shared an interest in sweets, and both decided to make that interest our life." A red glow spread across her face.

"Friend?" I mumbled, giggling a little. Then a bag of flour was thrown at my feet.

"Mr. Pickles!" Lammy screamed and started to sweep up the bits that leaked out of the bag. I looked over at the polite man sitting in the corner, wondering when he had gotten up. "I'm so sorry, he acts like this for no reason sometimes."

"Ah…It's okay. What should I do first?" I asked as I pulled the store's apron on.

"Man the cash register for today." She bustled around before heading to the kitchen. When I looked over to where Mr. Pickles was, he had moved. I then grabbed a note pad and began to scribble out ideas for inventions to try out later.

The day was going slowly, the cleaner smell was overpowered by the smell of cookies halfway through the day. I was finishing up the touches on a blue print as the door swung open. I coolly put the paper away.

"Welcome!" I chirped and inspected the person. I hadn't seen them around before. Everything about them was off. Their eyes didn't match and they were incredibly tall. One eye seemed to have a mind of it's own, as the black orb was moving around rapidly. The other eye was a pretty shade of green. The green jacket of his jumpsuit was sliding down his body. Bits of bright colored food surrounded his mouth.

"OOOOO!" He ignored me and leaned down in front of the cookie counter. "Which one is the best?" He asked after drooling on the display case. I figured that this man couldn't be Lammy's friend.

"My favorite are the ant shaped ones." I walked over and slid open the display case. "Would you like a sample or two?"

"All of them, I'll take all of the cookies!" He grinned and then hurried over to the pastry case. "These too!" He clapped and I frowned.

"Wait here sir…" I went into the kitchen. "Some nutjob is here and he wants to buy all off the cookies and pastries."

Her eyes lit up and she hurried out. "Nutty!" She called out. For a second, I thought I saw Mr. Pickle twitch. I shrugged and went into the main area.

Lammy and Nutty were chatting happily. I slowly packed up the cookies and watched them through the corner of my eyes.

"How long are you staying?" She asked, giving him a sample of the cream she was whipping up.

"A month or two. I'm going to the more….hard to get to places next." He salivated all over the cream, forcing Lammy to just hand over all of it.

"Where are you staying, it must be expensive staying in hotels for that long."

His eyes went wide, the darker one going all over the place. "I….Forgot to find a place."

Lammy looked worried. "I'd let you crash with me, but Mr. Pickles doesn't like visitors." In response, I heard some stomping around in the kitchen. I looked back, only to see Mr. Pickles standing still. My boss waved me over.

I came over and handed the bag of sweets to the man. "Yes?"

"Lumpy has an extra space in his house, right? I'll pay you extra for as long as he stays there and I'll give you two more days of vacation." She begged me.

I frowned, the extra money sounded good. Lumpy was bringing in little to no income and I needed a little extra for my 'hobby'. I looked over at Nutty, and decided that the worst he could do is leave crumbs everywhere.

"Alright, but if he's here longer than a month, he should find another place." I slid my phone out of my pocket and texted Lumpy.

Naturally, he was all for it. I gave Lammy the thumbs up and looked at the time. There was a half hour until I had to leave. I returned behind the counter and began to ring up his food. I stared at the large number for a while and then waved for him to come over.

"Ah, that's all?! OOO~ So lucky~" He slid a credit card through the machine and paid for the sweets.

He then sat back and talked with my boss again. "You should have tasted the Swiss chocolate I got last year. I practically came back to the store every day during then. Although, they always seemed to be closed the last few days of my visit." He chuckled and kept on rambling about all the food he had tasted through the years.

"Which one was your favorite?" Lammy blushed and opened her cookbook cupboard.

"All of it. Not a single thing made me unhappy!" He hopped up and down in his ragged sneakers. I folded up my blue prints, getting ready to go.

"Ah….Sniffles is off now. Is it alright if I call him later tonight?" Lammy asked I heard more stomping in the kitchen and nodded.

"I'll be sure to tell lumpy that you're calling later tonight." I smiled and pushed my glasses up.

"Yes, thank you!" She hugged Nutty and giggled. "I'm glad to see you after all this time!"

"Me too! Show me around town tomorrow. I wanna see all of my old friends!" He threw the bag of sweets over his shoulder, munching on a cookie. I showed him to my car and he slid right in before rummaging through my center console and glove department.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" I asked as he popped an old piece of bubble gum into his mouth.

"You weren't going to eat it!" He chuckled and started eating another cookie with the gum still in his mouth.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out of the parking lot, driving to the taco place and ordering enough tacos for Lumpy, The mole, Nutty, and I. He ordered the whole desert menu, which took them about 30 minutes to complete all of it. We sat silently in the car, waiting for the food to get done. He looked over at me eventually, studying me.

"You weren't here ten years ago, were you?" He asked.

"I was, but I don't remember you. Maybe we weren't friends." I pondered softly, we had a pretty small class during that time but I didn't ever remember seeing such….an odd person. Then, a single memory flooded my mind. I was holding my mother's hand and a much younger Nutty was being led away from me by his parents. He was looking back at me with such lonely eyes.

Then, just as quick as it entered my mind, it left. Soon after, we were given our food and we split the bill. I drove us home, pointing out where all of our old classmates lived.

"What about Petunia?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Oh yeah, she moved in with handy a few years back." I was around the time my mom started working overseas when the two got married. Mom had me live with someone else, worried that I'd get into trouble if I lived by myself. I used to be in and out of the ER like crazy. Mom said I would mess around too much with my inventions and get hurt. But as I lived with Lumpy, I was taking him to the ER a lot.

"Heh, so she likes older men." Nutty's eyes went crazy as he munched on the fudge pie he got from the taco stop.

I shrugged and pulled up to the house and got out with nutty. We walked in and I frowned. Lumpy was asleep and the mole was trying to watch TV on full blast. Rolling my eyes, I turned off the TV and shook my 'caretaker' awake.

"OH GAWD….No elephant, don't!" He sat up and screamed.

"The Elephant dream again?" I giggled and stood aside. "This is who will be staying for a while. Nutty, right?"

"Yo!" He winked and the older man frowned a bit.

"Him?" Lumpy got up and pulled his phone out. "Nice seeing you again, but I need to make a quick call."

"Ah okay…..He's acting weird….." I mumbled as Lumpy left the room. I divided the tacos so everyone would get the same amount and then dropped the nearly blind man's food on his lap before sitting next to him.

The silence of dinner wasn't even broken as Lumpy sat down to eat. Nutty ate a sickly large amount of sweets, Lumpy looked at Nutty cautiously, and the mole made a mess of himself. The silence was finally broken when Nutty giggled about how sweet the cookies he was eating were. The mole got up and nodded to us.

"You're going? Let me take you…." I got up and Lumpy pulled me down.

"No, I'll take him. I need to talk to him." He got up and yawned a bit.

"Talk?" I had to hold back my scoffs. "Alllllright…."

The two older men left and I pulled my blueprint out. I told Nutty he could watch whatever he wanted and crash on the couch for the night, I still needed to clean out the guest room. I then began to work out what I would need for the new invention. I worked for a few hours, and later that night sat at the table with Nutty.

He was eating the cookies and I was doing a Sudoku quiz. A few ant shaped cookies caught my eye and I casually reached for one, knowing he wouldn't miss one. But as my slender fingers grabbed the cookie, a sharp pain shot up my hand and my arm. I looked over and saw a fork embedded in my hand. Nutty's larger hand pushed it deeper in and the look on his face twisted into a frown. I closed my eyes and let out a choked scream.

As I screamed, there was a gentle breeze brushing against my skin. And when I opened my eyes again, I was looking at a much younger Nutty and we were no longer in Lumpy's living room. We were in the park, sitting at a picnic table. A fork was still pinning my seemingly much smaller hand to the table.

"Those are mine!" Nutty screamed. He grabbed a flying disk that was sitting next to him and started hitting me hard in the face.

"I-I'm sorry!" I screeched, my voice a lot higher. Like it was when I was younger.

I never knew a flying disk could hurt so me badly. I felt my cheeks swell up and hot blood dripped from my nose. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth as it drained into my mouth. I choked and gaged on it softly. Around the 20th time he hit me, the disk broke in half. I squealed as he let one half fall to the ground and began cutting me with the sharp edge of the newly broken piece of plastic. The pain was so much different at that point. The cuts were barely deep enough to bleed but the more he added, the more it hurt.

It was around the point where I was sobbing when he dropped the bloody piece of plastic. I looked over at him and my heart sank. His young face was filled with sadness and he pulled me into a hug. My pain was washed away and I nuzzled into him, completely forgetting about the beating he just gave me.

"N-not again…I knew what I was doing….I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…." He then began to kiss my cheeks, the sugar on his lips getting into my cuts.

"It's my fault, so I'm sorry." I spoke softly, my cheeks making it hard to talk.

"Sniffles?" My mother called out as she neared the table.

"I gotta go….Meet me in the special place tomorrow morning!" Nutty let me go and ran away quickly, my mother running up to me and hugging me.

She was speaking to me as I looked up. I couldn't hear anything, but I could see the cut and bruised face of my younger self in the reflection of her glasses. And then, I woke up. I was now staring up at the blurry poster of Spock on my ceiling. I sighed, glad I was dreaming. I turned to my side and felt my heart pound. As I reached for my glasses so I could check the time, the glow from my clock caught the scar on my hand.

I rubbed the scarred skin of my hand and thought of the fork going through it. Sure, the scar matched my dream but I figured it was trying to make a story up for the strange scar on my hand. I couldn't remember how I got it, but I didn't care enough to ask my mother about it. I slid my glasses on a sighed happily that I had a few more hours to sleep. I quickly gave in and fell asleep again. My last thoughts before I slept was of the warm hug I had gotten in my dream.

**Thank you for reading, I know Nutty is kinda like Flippy...But all will be explained. Constructive criticisim is needed, and comment if you want more/want me to add in lemon.**


End file.
